The Elements
by MrUbaNub
Summary: All six elements. Fire, Earth, Air, Water, Light, and Darkness. That's me. Darkness. We are in an eternal war and Im wining. At the moment Im going after Light.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Never been to this category before so hi. I usually write brony fanfics. Go ahead laugh it up. But as of now I have major writers block on my main story but had an idea for a story of free form. I hope you all like it. Onward!

The six elements. Fire, Earth, Water, Air, Light, and Darkness. That's where I come in. I'm the Element of Darkness. Now you're probably thinking Im this big, bad, evil person who wants death to all. But Im not! As long as you're not a dick to me you don't die! Anyway, all of the elements have been in a dead lock fight, or war if you will.

Getting a little ahead of myself here. My real name is really complicated that I have forgotten to say so I just go by Chris now. Easy right? I usually dress in black but never skinny jeans. No. I like punk and rock. And according to kids at the new hell hole I have to attend I have no swag. What ever the hell that is.

The only reason I go to schools is to find the other elements. I have fought Fire (Win), Earth (Loss, Win), and Air (Win). All I need to find is Water and Light. This new school though. I can sense him. He's been here longer than me. I saw him in the office when I signed up for this school. How did I Di that. Just gather evil around the air ad form it into an organic being. Of course I kill it and restore the balance. Back to the point. He has followers. We can give people parts of our powers to help us fight each other.

I have to find people willing to join me. One thing with being dark is I can sense the other elements. The others can't. So he doesn't know who I am...yet. I have the upper hand.

Next Day

Well it's the first day, well for me, in a new school. Lets how stupid people are still.

As soon as I walk through the gates I see whores and douchebags clogging the walkway. I get stares cause I'm new. I keep walking until I find what you would call the nerds ad the scene kids. I walked over, to what I found out is actually the band room. As soon as I sat down I was greeted by a girl. She had light brown skin with black hair. She was wearing a long sleeved plaid shirt with a pair of jeans and black vans. "Are you new here?! My names Uma. Yours?"

"Chris." I said before I could get some headphones in.

"Leave him alone Uma.." I heard come from over on the wall.

"Shut up Koa. He's new he obviously needs some friends." Gee thanks.

Koa had dark red hair with one part of it swooped over his right eye. He was wearing a black leather jacket, black jeans, and black shorts. He looks good. I mean for my team. I'm not gay.

"Fine, but he just got here he might be annoyed." Koa murmured putting in a pair of headphones.

"I actually don't mind." I said in response. I looked over and saw another group. A tall guy with a long brown hair. He was wearing a blue shirt with red basket ball shorts. He was wearing black and red Adidas shoes. There was another guy wearing, tall as well, wearing a buttoned plaid shirt. He had long black hair with black skinny jeans...no. The girl he was holding hands with was shorter than him with blond hair with blue and purple tips. She was wearing a red sweater with skinny jeans. It's fine on girls. She was also wearing black vans.

"Let me see you schedule!" Uma said as she snapped me out of it. I got it out of my backpack and handed it to her. "We both have Art first period! The class is so boring. All she ever does is talk. That's all we have with each other though-Wait no we have lunch together!" She said excitingly.

When she had finished the bell rang. Into the belly of the beast I go.

I hope you all liked it and if not...leave a review telling me why. I've had this idea bouncing in my head for a while now actually. Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Uma was right. Art was boring as hell. But her and I talked and I got to know a little more about the school. As soon as the bell rang I started walking towards Math when I had no idea where I was going. Uma quickly noticed.

"Where are you going?! Ms. Hataway is over there." She said pointing.

"Thanks." I said and walked into Math. The thing about school is that I'm about 300 years old. And I have stayed at around 17 for most of it. I know all this stuff. That's why I hardly pay attention. It all sounds like Charlie Brown adults speaking. Slowly, but surely the bell rang and I was in US History. Easily my favorite subject. I don't know why but it makes me feel good. Probably because I was alive for some of it? I don't know.

I asked the teacher where to sit and she pointed to an empty seat behind some Hispanic kid named Kelvin. After class started I learned he was the dumb kid of the class who always asked stupid questions. The kid next to him, John was looking at him like he had two heads.

"John can I copy the notes?" Kelvin said.

"It's on the board. Right there." John said pointing at it.

That went on and they kept arguing. Before I knew it, it was time for lunch.

"Hey new kid" John said behind me.

I turned around and saw John walking with a talk skinny kid wearing a white shorts and MMA shorts. "Yes?"

"What's you're name?" He asked.

"Were you not listening? Anyways it's Chris" The name I always use when looking for my target.

"Cool this is Brice" John said pointing to the tall kid.

Brice reached out and gave me a handshake. "Chris my man." He said.

I walked ahead trying to figure this school out. I found the cafeteria but remembered I don't need to eat. But I do love an Arnie Palmer. If you have no idea what that is its iced tea and lemonade. While in line to get one Uma pulled on my shirt.

"Hey. Come sit over at my table" she said pointing to a table in a corner of the cafeteria.

I followed her having sorrow for the lost drink. There was an empty seat that was next to a stunning girl. She was beautiful. I sat next to her and Uma introduced me to everyone. Koa was there but I already met him but the girl's name was November. She had black hair and a beautiful face. Next to her was Dylan. He was some sort of Hispanic background. He was really tall. After he introduced himself he went back to playing finger drums on the table. Next to Dylan was Anthony. He was about my height, really skinny, black hair and really pale. He was wearing a Nirvana jacket and Dylan kept making fun of him for it calling him a bandwagon. He also kept making jokes about his own neck. Kinda weird.

I felt some sort of darkness radiating off of November. Like my power was going through her. It's going around everyone at the table except Uma. She was too innocent to get involved in this. None of them noticed except for November. She was looking around like someone was doing something to her. Her eyes flashed black. Well I just fucked up her life. Whatever war has innocent casualties. She actually smiled. Everyone else I have done this too has cried of pain. She moved closer to me. I heard laughing coming from Anthony and Dylan. A girl had now sat next to Anthony who had short pink hair. I later learned her name was Autumn and was Anthony's girlfriend.

I had zoned out and came back when November tapped my shoulder. "What did you do to me?"

"What?" I asked doing my best to sound confused

"Don't play dumb with me. What the fuck did you do to me?!" Her voice slowly getting higher " I know about the elements. And I know you're one of them."

Well no point in trying to hide it anymore. "Light is at this school. I needed support. You looked perfect for the job. "

"What's that supposed to mean?!

In the first time in a hundred years I blushed. She was kinda cute when she was mad. "I'm the element of darkness. I'm not all evil. I don't want to rule the world. Just want to win the fight."

She slowly backed off. "What exactly did you do to me?"

"Well I may have given you to much power. You have pretty much the same powers as me. And you're immortal. You can't die. Now don't go jumping off buildings cause you can still feel pain. Oh, and access to the Blob."

"The what?"

"My base."

Out of nowhere, you wouldn't even see it if you didn't know what you were looking for. A little black speck appeared at my feet and November and I disappeared.

Well that was chapter two thanks for reading! Sorry it took such a long time. Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Inside the Blob was like a modern house. Except for the computers in front of every door. It's how you make your room inside of it. My rooms pretty basic with a queen bed, a flat screen, some band posters, and a Xbox with a shit ton of games.

Once November had entered her eyes lit up with astonishment.

"Ho- Wha-?" She was speechless.

"Magic" I say with one word confusing her even more.

She walked up to a door and as she got closer the door had her name on it.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed an Arnie Palmer.

November was staring at the door and was just astonished and was looking around.

"Do you approve?" I said taking a sip.

"Ye- it's great." She was still dumbfounded.

"Well, I gotta get back to class. You can stay here or go back. Your choice."

She said nothing and started to make her room. I teleported out and was right outside the cafeteria. Luckily no one was around.

As soon as the bell rang I remembered I had gym. Lets see all the jocks at this school. I gave the coach my note and he gave me a gym uniform. I saw Dylan, Anthony, and Koa. Their eyes were starting to get darker. Good thing they weren't right next to me. I walked over there and Dylan said hello while we all got changed but waited till we got outside. See gym is actually fun. Probably for running I just float up and down to look like I'm at least jogging. The coaches don't care. I mean its public school. If teachers cared here I would be surprised.

After the rest of the day I stayed around the school and watched until I was told to leave. While walking out of the school I saw Dylan and Anthony and they waved me over.

"Hey Chris" Dylan said and Anthony said the same.

"Hey, can you guys come here?" I said leaning them over to a little black blob on the concrete.


End file.
